Here's to You
by SheilaTodd
Summary: Years have passed since the battle between LionClan and BloodClan, and a new leader has risen, vowing vengeance on Scourge. And he won't let anything get in his way. - First Warriors fic! Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first Warriors fanfiction. I do not own Warriors, but I do own most of the characters/names used in this fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 1**

It was just like any other day during the winter time- the sky was gray, and snowflakes fell slowly from the vast expanse of it. A pair of acid green eyes stared ahead, narrowed. This tom was quite handsome, despite his right ear missing, as well as being blind in his right eye. His fur was long and messy, though soft to the touch. It was snowy white, with light brown Harlequinn markings. He had many scars, ones that told of all the battles he had been in since he had joined BloodClan. The dog teeth that lay studded on his collar tinked together as a bitter cold wind swept through the area, making his fur ruffle. He had a feeling something was coming; though he didn't know if it was good or bad. He heaved a silent sigh, and closed his eyes, letting his mind flashing back to one of the most brutal battles he had ever been in.

_It was a warm greenleaf night, and BloodClan, under the leadership of Scourge, had started to make their way towards the Four Oaks in the forest. Hawk was just 14 moons old, just barely out of training. He had been chosen along with the rest of the brawny, strong BloodClan cats, which made him feel useful and confident. He didn't want to show any weakness towards the forest cats, he wanted to show them that he was stronger and better than them. His eyes narrowed as Scourge led them farther away from the two-leg place, only to let the distant trees move closer into view. Within a few minutes, they were in the outskirts of the forest, blending in splendidly. Scourge made an adrupt stop, making a few of his followers hiss in irritation. He flicked his tail to silence them, and he waved it towards a large area, surrounded by four oak trees._

_"That is where we will be fighting, you lot. Prepare yourself." he growled, lashing his tail._

_Three days before, Scourge had met with the clans who lived in the forest; TigerClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan. Tigerstar had formed an alliance with Scourge, in high hopes that he would soon rule over the forest. He told Scourge that when he took over all four of the clans, he would give part of the forest to the BloodClan leader._

_However, the plan backfired when Tigerstar found that he could not control BloodClan, and was killed by Scourge in one terrible blow that destroyed all nine of Tigerstar's lives at once. Scourge, who by then had decided to take the territory for himself, gave the Clans three days to leave._

_Three days passed, and BloodClan made their way back from the two-leg place, heading towards the four oaks, only to find that all of the clans had joined together, to form what they called LionClan. _

_Scourge sneered when he looked through the bushes down into the hollow, where LionClan was gathered, waiting for them. Scourge waved his tail, signaling for them to head out._

_When they stopped in front of the equally large clan, Scourge conversated with the supposed leader of LionClan, a ginger tom with green eyes. Hawk stood beside Bone, the closest cat personally to Scourge, and stared at the ginger tom with green eyes. He was called Firestar, by what he had heard from the other cats._

_Suddenly, they both lept at each other, hissing and snarling, signaling a soon-to-be blood-filled battle. Hawk didn't have time to react before he was pinned to the ground by a black and white apprentice that smelled like pine trees and crowfood. He hissed and scratched the cat's underbelly with his hind claws, making the apprentice loosen his grip on Hawk's shoulders. The white and brown tom seized this opportunity to push the apprentice off of him, only to pin him to the ground right after. _Alright, Hawk, this is what you trained for. Kill him, now! _he thought to himself, snarling as his fangs met the yowling apprentice's throat. A few seconds later, the yowling stopped, followed by a sickening gurgling that came from the cat's jaws. Blood poured like a river from the black and white cat's throat, making Hawk widen his eyes in shock. Did he have a hidden strength or something? He crept slowly back, watching the cat's last breaths before he became permanently still._

_Hawk looked around the area, his fur bristling as he watched the fights happening at that moment. Pools of blood already spread across the ground, making his ears sit flat against his head. He didn't realize it was going to be this bad._

_His thoughts were cut off when a searing pain shot across his back, making him fall to the ground. Seconds later, something had ahold of his back. Claws scratched and dug into him, making him yowl in agony. This time, the cat smelled of river water and fish. Hawk hissed and quickly spun to the side, dislodging the cat from him. The warrior fell to the bloodied ground onto his back, stunned, leaving time for Hawk to pin him, hissing before digging his claws into the warrior's throat. He died instantly, making Hawk smirk. Is this what triumph felt like? He took a step forward, suddenly staggering. He held himself up and trembled as he turned his head to look at his back. Two long, deep scratches rested there, assuring him very visible scars. He took another look at himself, shivering at the blood that plastered his long fur to his body. He looked horrible. He could have sworn he saw cats stare at him for a few seconds before going back into battle. He closed his eyes, and started when he heard a blood-curtling yowl towards the center of the madness._

_He quickly bounded towards the source of the yowl, which sounded a lot like Scourge. As he made his way there, he saw a large white tom, that smelled of trees and grass. He guessed it was a ThunderClan cat. He stopped adruptly at what he saw next. Scourge was motionless on the ground, his eyes open wide and glazed over. He let out a shuddered, choking gasp, and he let his body collapse. He laid on the ground, staring at his leader's dead, limp body. Many BloodClan cats surrounded him, staring at the ginger tom, Firestar. Hawk suddenly felt anger rise, giving him a burning sensation in his belly. Anger, sorrow, and vengence bubbled up, mixing inside of him. Now that Scourge was dead, that signaled the end of the battle. The cats had stopped fighting, and all was silent for a few moments before the forest cats let out triumphant yowls. The BloodClan cats were still staring at Firestar and some still staring at their fallen leader. What would BloodClan do now?_

_Firestar looked towards the small group that was left of BloodClan, and narrowed his green eyes. "Now it's time for you to go." he meowed, his voice even and proud._

_The BloodClan cats hissed, and then started to sprint up the hill, and out of the hollow. Yowls of taunting could be heard behind them, making anger rise once again in Hawk. He vowed that one day he would avenge Scourge, no matter how long it would take him._

Hawk opened his eyes and heaved a sigh, looking towards the trees way in the distance. Somewhere deep in those trees, that ginger tom still lived. He narrowed his eyes, and let his lips curl in the beginning of a snarl. Now that he was the leader of BloodClan, now would be his time to take vengence on his leader.

"Firestar, you had better watch out."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I do not own Warriors, but most of the names used in this fic _are_ owned by me.

**Chapter 2**

Hawk made his way through the now dark city streets of the two-leg place. Street lights were dimly lit above him, giving the area an eerie feeling, almost scary. At every noise, his remaining ear swiveled toward it, always being cautious. His eye glittered as he approached his destination, a worn-out two-leg warehouse.

The building was old; the foundation was crumbling slowly, the majority of the windows were broken or gone completely, and large metal doors that two-legs used to deliver things through were rusted. He found a semi-large hole hidden by a large board in the brick and slipped through it, sheltering himself from the cold. It was very dark inside the building, except for a few spots in the walls and roof where light dimly flittered in. He looked around, and eventually spotted stairs, which led up to a large, empty room.

As soon as he entered, he was immediately greeted by a light brown tom with amber eyes, a completely missing left eye and a knick in his left ear. He had messy fur, with white socks on all four paws, and dark brown ears. His tail was alternating between dark and light brown, and white rested on his muzzle. He was young, and one of Hawk's most trusted cats.

"Hello, Hawk." the tom greeted, dipping his head in respect to his leader.

"Hello, Curse." the leader replied, looking around.

"Will the others be arriving soon?" he asked the light brown tom.

Curse nodded and looked past Hawk with his ears pricked. "And here they are now." he meowed, lashing his tail.

Hawk turned his head and looked over the stairs, seeing a large group of scrawny, but strong looking cats staring straight up at him. He turned around and sat at the top of the stairs, his gaze grazing the large group. As an estimate, there were probably around 80-100 cats. A smile graced his muzzle as he spoke.

"Welcome, comrades! I am Hawk. You're leader." he meowed, loudly enough for all of them to hear him. The cats yowled in respect, making Hawk lash his tail proudly.

"You are all here because you want to fight. Fight for vengeance, and to fight for pride. You are all BloodClan cats!" he yowled, now standing up. Adreniline pulsed through his body, making him want to release it. His eyes narrowed as the cats yowled and screeched in pride. He glanced at Curse, who nodded in approval.

Hawk let out a battle-hungry yowl, making all the cats below him yowl as well. When he stopped, he hissed, "Firestar will regret killing Scourge and Bone!"

Sorry for the short chapter. Barely any muse. xD Enjoy~


End file.
